Some individuals, due to age, injury, or disability, lack strength and/or dexterity required to grip a writing instrument, such as a pen or pencil, such that they have great difficulty in writing independently.
A writing assist device known as the Short Wanchik device is available and has a built-in grip that requires the user to lift his/her and in order to write. The device has been frustrating to use in that the user requires assistance to secure the device to the user's hand, in that the device can shift in position or fall off of the user's hand and may require additional attachment of a rubber band in order to stabilize the writing instrument, in that the device may be difficult to adjust to different writing instruments, and in that the device may require assistance of another person to adjusted to different user demands.